starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Raxus Prime
*Greater Tion **Tion Cluster |sector=Tion Hegemony |system=Raxus system |suns=1: Raxus |position=1''The Essential Atlas'' |moons=0 |coord=S-5 |distance= |lengthday=22 standard hours |lengthyear=388 local days |routes=Tion Trade Route |class=Terrestrial |diameter=9,330 kilometers |atmosphere=Type I |climate=Temperate, Poisonous''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' |gravity=1.2 standard |terrain=Modern: *Industrial metal junkscape *Toxic waste pools Historic: *Warm lagoons *Beaches |water= |interest=*Raxus sewer system *Sienar refinery *Junk Temple *Confederacy base |species=None |otherspecies=*Jawas *Humans *Garbage worms *Rodians |language=*Galactic Basic Standard *Jawa Trade language |government=*Sienar Fleet Systems bureaucracy *Jawa tribal chiefs *Sentient computer coreThe Force Unleashed Campaign Guide |population=1.3 million *23% Human *39% Jawa and other *38% labor droids -or- *63% Jawas *37% Humans |cities=Central Station (Capital)The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide |imports=*Food *Water *High technology *Information |exports=*Recycled metals *Textiles *Chemicals *Starships *Starship components *Industrial machinery''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' |affiliation=*Infinite Empire *Back Spiral *Xer's Empire *Xim's empire *Honorable Union of Desevro & Tion *Galactic Republic *Nikato's Bootheel *Exar Kun's Sith Empire *Revan's Sith Empire *Brotherhood of Darkness *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Galactic Empire }} Raxus Prime, once known as the Circlet of the Tion and Nikato's Shining Gem, was a waste-covered planet in the Raxus system. It was packed with toxic debris and had a poisonous surface. Description Raxus Prime was a highly industrial planet covered with immense factories, sealed living habitats, streams of superheated run-off water, rough-hewn quarry pits, vast debris fields, and toxic lakes. Most of the planet's residents lived in sealed environments near industrial facilities where they worked. Tunnels connected living areas with work bays, storage hangars and infrastructure units. While the planet was simply known as the garbage pit of the known Galaxy, it held many ancient secrets beneath it's trash filled surface. One of which was the Force Harvester, an ancient Sith artifact that was buried deep beneath the planet's surface until it was excavated by the CIS, who later used it to reactivate the Dark Reaper, an ancient super weapon buried on the Sith world of Thule in an attempt to end the Clone Wars. The surface was covered with junk droids that were cobbled together from the parts of the millions of discarded and broken droids left there. They followed no master and did not behave by any rules, which made the planet very dangerous. A common rumor was that the droids were working on something large so that they could escape Raxus Prime and spread out into the galaxy at large.Scavenger's Guide to Droids History Once a beautiful planet within the Kingdom of Cron, it served as one of the three capitals governing the kingdom. Warlord Xer VIII favored Raxus Prime, leaving it in his will to his concubines and their lovers. The seafloors of the warm lagoons were paved with colored tiles, while on the shores, large white-marble palaces were erected for those who inhabited the planet. After succeeding Xer, Xim the Despot continued the upkeep of the planet and built one of his palaces, deeming it the Circlet of the Tion. Later, when the pocket state of Nikato's Bootheel was erected around Raxus in 14,300 BBY, the Machinists of Nikato added elaborate clockwork mechanisms to the marble buildings, reflecting the galaxy's rotation. Soon, more and more corporations added their factories to Raxus Prime's surface, making it an important world in the Republic, known as Nikato's Shining Gem. Because of its new status as a hub of technology and manufacturing, it became a target during the Great Sith War. In 3996 BBY, Sith Lord Ulic Qel-Droma unleashed the Dark Reaper upon Republic troops there. In a mysterious and unexplained turn of fate, the machine was apparently disabled by Ulic before it could begin its devastation. It is here that the Force Harvester, which was the power source for the Dark Reaper, would come to rest for several millennia. During the Jedi Civil War, the planet became part of Revan's Sith Empire. Throughout the dark age of the Republic in 1100 BBY, the factories of Raxus produced crude weapons, the durasteel discharge stacks of which exuded black smog which soon engulfed the planet. The tiled lagoons filled with slag and the palaces were buried beneath scrap and debris from crashed ships. Whole continents of Raxus Prime began to be used as little more than junkyards for thousands of years. Because of this, a large portion of the planet's mass was actually alien metals. Old machinery, especially starships, often found their way to the planet. The Corporate Alliance and the Commerce Guild continued their operations here and simply dumped any waste out into the ruined environment. Aach Een and his parents moved to Raxus Prime from Iridonia. Sometime prior to the Clone Wars, the Meeknu clan was transplanted there from Tatooine to work the machinery. Raxus Prime was the birthplace of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and served as Count Dooku's personal fortress from 24 BBY until 22 BBY. Dooku learned about the Harvester on Raxus Prime during his visit to Qel-Droma's tomb on Rhen Var shortly after the Clone Wars began. Dooku held Boba Fett prisoner there for a period following the death of his father in the First Battle of Geonosis. However, Boba quickly evaded Dooku and began his journey with the help of Aurra Sing to follow in his father's footsteps. Republic forces attacked the planet in 22 BBY, but Dooku was able to escape with the Force Harvester and later used the device to wreak havoc for a short time afterwards. In 3 BBY, Darth Vader's secret apprentice, codenamed Starkiller, visited the world in search of the reclusive Jedi Knight Kazdan Paratus. Paratus, who went into exile after escaping Order 66 and Operation: Knightfall, had constructed a makeshift Jedi Temple on Raxus Prime complete with robotic duplicates of the Jedi Council. After an intense duel, Starkiller defeated the deranged Jedi. In 2 BBY, with Paratus out of the way, the Empire had conquered Raxus Prime, using its metals to construct new Star Destroyers. In his attempt to disrupt Imperial activities, Starkiller was sent on a mission to use an ore cannon to destroy an orbiting construction facility. However, one of the Star Destroyers survived, and descended to the surface. Starkiller attempted to flee, but there was little time, and Rahm Kota convinced him he had to destroy it. Using the Force, Starkiller dragged the ship from the sky, and slammed it into the ground, destroying the ore cannon and many surrounding structures and junk formations. Meanwhile, the Core, a super intelligent computer that functioned as a planet-wide intelligence of Raxus Prime, possessed Starkiller's holodroid, PROXY. The Core learned about the wider galaxy, and believing that Emperor Palpatine was insufficient to bring order to chaos, decided that it was best suited for the job. It used PROXY and other droids to fight Starkiller in an attempt to escape Raxus Prime, but was defeated and destroyed by the Dark Jedi, who melted the Core's mainframe into slag, freeing PROXY in the process. In 25 ABY, Boba Fett returned to the planet to cull the weaklings from his new force of Mandalorian Protectors by pitting them against Han Solo, who was trapped there for a short period of time. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel * Notes and references Category:Galactic Empire planets Category:Infinite Empire planets Category:Kingdom of Cron Category:New Republic-aligned planets Category:Outer Rim Territories planets Category:Raxus Prime locations Category:Galactic Republic planets Category:Separatist-aligned planets Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Xim's empire